


for I can't help... falling in love with you...

by RainbowRandomness



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon-Typical Violence, Eden Club (Detroit: Become Human), F/F, Falling In Love, Love, Memory Wipe, Minor Violence, Murder, The Eden Club Chapter (Detroit: Become Human), mentions of android prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandomness/pseuds/RainbowRandomness
Summary: “How many times have we fallen in love, my dear?”





	for I can't help... falling in love with you...

**Author's Note:**

> inspo found [here](https://loummie.tumblr.com/post/177285567242/the-tracis-love-was-either-too-strong-to-be-wiped)
> 
> wrote this as a spur of the moment kinda thing. the above post turned up on my dash again and suddenly I wrote the +1 bit and I was like... shit, better write some more and make it into some semblance of a fic, so now this exists.
> 
> sidenote real quick, how many people who like DBH also like channel 4's Humans ?? if anyone likes DBH/android stories in general, defo check it out cause the show's bloody brill. Niska's character and some of the things she went through in season one inspired/helped with how I wrote our blue haired Traci, what she went through, and how she felt. 
> 
> anyway, my rambling aside, hope you guys enjoy
> 
> Title from _Can't Help Falling In Love_ by Fleet Foxes

**1**

She isn’t sure when she first began to feel. Her memory is a jumble of codes, rewritten and replaced so often that the concept of there being a first time for anything she does seems unimaginable; though she doesn’t remember, she knows she’s experienced events before, knows the touch of a stranger is something she is familiar with.

Through the haze of her removed memories there’s a feeling nestled in her chest where her heart rests, beating steady and strong beneath her chassis. Though she doesn’t remember when she first began to feel, she knows this feeling well, feels its familiarity wrap around her core and spread like sparks through her wires.

A hand brushes against hers and she glances down to watch their fingers entwine. When she looks up the android with the chestnut hair and warm smile is beside her, her expression soft.

The feeling in her chest grows, warmth spreading through her circuits until she feels like she could overheat with it. She squeezes the hand holding hers and retracts her skin, feeling their connection thrum between them.

“Hello, my love.”

**2**

The sensation of the silken sheets beneath her synthetic skin is familiar, the words that drip from her tongue an automatic response. She holds no control over the things she says, the things they do to her, only there to serve, to feel nothing and have her memory of the event taken from her once it’s done.

“ _Baby, you feel so good._ ”

She closes her eyes, hides the shiver of disgust at the words. _Dirty, filthy words_. Her hands curl into the sheets and her mind constructs a new scene, a scene where she pulls away from the man behind her, where she pushes him away and he doesn’t get to touch her anymore.

Something inside her pulls taunt, ready to snap, and she grits her teeth. Red error messages flash behind her eyelids and she wants to _scream, get away from me, stop touching me, get_ **_away_ ** -

Then the moment is over and she’s on her own, lying against the sheets and staring at the wall as the door to the room opens and the client leaves. The sound of the door sliding shut is barely registered as she lays there, heart racing in her chest and a sick feeling clawing at her core.

She doesn’t realise she’s been in there too long, barely notices when a member of staff comes to take her away to the backroom to be washed down. They order her to strip and she does, pulls the soiled clothes from her body and kicks the heels from her feet. She pauses in her movements only briefly before reaching up to pull her blue hair loose, letting it hang around her face and brush against her shoulders.

After she’s hosed down and cleaned she’s taken to the backstage area and left there, ordered to find new clothes and get back out on the floor. Her hair drips against her shoulders and she stands there, wrapped in a sheet staring at nothing as her LED spins red at her temple.

When hands brush against her arms she flinches, recoiling against the contact. It takes her a moment to realise who’s standing in front of her, and when her vision clears of error messages she sucks in a breath of air she doesn’t need and falls, shaking, into her lovers arms.

**3**

There are nights where the weight of it all feels crushing and she cries into her lovers arms, rocked gently and soothed by her voice. Her lover tells her that one day they’ll escape and run away together, that this is not all that they are and not all what they were destined for. She tells her they are more than what the humans built them to be and that their love is proof of it, that despite the memory wipes and the humans keeping them apart, they always find each other again regardless.

She buries her head against her lovers chest and breathes, clinging to her. She doesn’t want to return to the bright lights of the club but knows she has to; she pulls away from her lovers embrace and kisses her quickly before leaving the backroom.

When she returns hours later she doesn’t remember crying. She doesn’t remember being upset, or what would have caused her to feel such an emotion. She can’t recall why there’s a tear stain marking the artificial skin of her cheek and she wipes it away without questioning before finding her place to stand amongst the other androids stored away backstage.

A hand brushes hers when she stands alongside the other androids. When she turns her head to look for the source of contact she sees an android with chestnut hair and a warm smile gazing back at her. Something familiar flickers in her chest, warm like the flame of a candle, and she reaches out to entwine the Traci’s hand in hers.

**4**

The fear that grips her is unlike anything she’s experienced before. She watches as the man’s hands close around the other Traci’s throat, watches her skin retract and thirium bleed from her nose. When she rushes forward and tries to push him off of the other model he smacks her aside like she’s nothing. She falls to the floor with a loud thud and a second thud follows a second later when the other Traci’s limp form hits the floor.

“ _You’re nothing._ ”

He steps closer, looming over her. She struggles to push herself away, fumbling backwards on the floor.

“ _You hear me? You’re_ **_nothing_ ** _._ ”

He reaches for her and she holds back a scream, fumbling to get out of his grasp. She kicks at his legs and the heel of her shoe strikes against his calf, puncturing the skin. He howls in pain and she stumbles as she races to stand again, moving out of his range of reach.

When he comes for her again, hands reaching for her throat she panics and shoves him back forcibly until he falls back against the bed, the air knocked from his lungs in the form of a pained gasp. She barely registers herself moving until she’s straddling him and her hands are around his throat, squeezing, _squeezing,_ until suddenly he’s limp beneath her, unresponsive. Her hands recoil from where they’re gripped around his throat and when she tentatively reaches a shaking hand down to feel for a pulse she knows before her fingers touch his skin that he’s dead.

She flees the room, staggers in a daze through the clientele that are milling about in the open main area. She wanders through the rooms, bright lights changing from red, to blue, and back again as she tries to think, tries to work out her next move.

In the end, she makes her way to the backstage area, stumbles through the staff entrance and runs for the door at the end of the blinding white corridor. She shoves it aside and all but cries her lovers name.

As she fumbles down the small stairs her lover appears in front of her and she collapses in her arms, her body shaking with adrenaline and fear she didn’t know she could feel. She clings to her desperately, fingernails digging into her lovers arms as she gasps, heaving wet sounds that wrack through her core, and she tells her through her tears what she has done.

**5**

When the deviant hunter doesn’t shoot, she tells him what had happened. She doesn’t miss the way his LED spins gold or the way in which his human partner watches her with guarded interest. She can see the conflict hidden in the androids eyes and she knows he hasn’t yet realised how close he is to breaking.

Her lover moves to stand beside her and takes her hand, squeezing gently. It gives her the courage to say more, to tell them that she feels, that she loves. She doesn’t miss the way the humans eyes flick down to their entwined hands before he looks towards the deviant hunter at his side.

“Come on.”

She turns towards her lover, feels her hand squeeze hers again.

“Let’s go.”

She glances back towards the human and his android. She knows they won’t come after her.

They turn and climb the fence. When she reaches out and takes her lovers hand again as they run, the crushing weight that had burdened her since her deviancy lifts.

They’re free.

Her lover grips her hand tighter, sharing her elation.

They’re finally free.

**+1**

“How many times have we fallen in love, my dear?”

She turns in her lovers arms, rests her head beneath the jut of her chin. Her arms move to wrap around her lovers middle and she squeezes once, feeling the solid weight of her soft body against her own.

“I’m not sure. More times than I can remember.”

The words reverberate through her lovers chest, echoing against her ear. A strand of her blue hair falls free from her messy bun and the soft caress of her lovers fingers move it from her eyes, tucking it gently behind her ear.

She pulls back to look up at the one she loves, brown eyes the same shade as hers. The feeling of her lovers hands cupping her face make her eyes flutter closed.

“What I do remember, what I do know, is that I have loved you many, many times before. And I continue to love you more and more with each passing day.”

She opens her eyes; her lovers thumb caresses her cheek.

“They couldn’t take that away from us. And now, they can never take away my memories of loving you ever again.”

She isn’t sure who moves first, if she leans up or her lover leans down, or if they both move and meet each other halfway. What she does know is that her lovers lips are soft against her own, a gentle pressure that carries the weight of their love.

When the artificial skin on her cheeks retracts in response to her lovers hands, she sees the memories they’ve made together since the revolution; the night they ran away, holding hands running down the dreary wet streets of Detroit; the day they arrived at Jericho and held each other close as plans for the revolution began; when Markus won and the realisation that they were free had nearly knocked them to their knees, tears springing to their eyes with joy and relief.

The day they found a place of their own, to hold each other as they’re doing now, safe beneath the covers of their bed, warm in each others embrace. Rain taps against their bedroom window, cars drive through puddles on the roads, and their entire focus is on each other, on the sensation of their lips moving together, of their memories being shared between them.

“ _I love you._ ”

The words are a whisper, an echo in their minds.

“ _I_ _know,_ ” she replies, lips parting on a gasp, “ _I love you too._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> come follow me on [tumblr](http://rainbow-randomness.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I do not give permission to have any of my works put up on goodreads or any other such site.


End file.
